


A Slave and A King

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Master/Slave, Serious, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Years ago Ragnar had taken the reader during one of his raids. She slowly became his favorite and later on, his mistress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: age gap (but reader is of age when things get dirty) dub-con, violence, language, manipulation, sexual tension, NSFW

You were the luckiest slave to ever live. Slaves usually slept in a barn or wherever their head could rest. This was not the case for you. You had your own room in the great Hall. Just feet away from the King’s. When you were just shy of 14, Ragnar had raided your land and tore your home apart. Your father was a Viking himself and did everything he could to protect you and your mother but he failed.

After realizing that you too were Viking, he decided to spare your life. He had brushed your long Y/H/C hair behind your ears and told you that you were to be his slave. Of course it was before he was a king, he was an Earl at the time but still had power over you.

Lagertha had treated you like her own daughter and you gave her the most respect for that. It was Ragnar you had always feared. He would always sneak glances at you or purposely brush his fingers against yours anytime you handed him his plate.

While Ragnar had always treated you nice he would always find ways to make you tremble. At the time it was hard to decipher while it was in fear or of something else much more intense. And it seemed to have only gotten worse when Aslaug arrived with her belly filled with a baby.

But that was when you saw a side you had completely forgotten about. A side that was dark, angry, scary, and possibly possessive. It was shown clearly to you when Lagertha divorced him and asked you to come along with her. As you loaded her things up you had so badly wanted to go but Ragnar had quickly interfered. Lagertha had told him she was left with no choice but to leave him and then turned to you.

“Y/N, if you wish to come with me, now is the time.”

You didn’t even have the chance to answer. Ragnar’s hand sealed around your arm and tossed you behind him. You tripped over your own feet and crashed onto the ground.

“She is not a free woman! She doesn’t get to make that decision!” He shouted.

***

That night you were punished. You knew it was in Ragnar’s intentions because he wouldn’t allow you off the wooden floor. Instead he kept ordering you to clean the floors over and over again. You would just finish the floor and he would purposely spill something before commenting about a spot you had missed. Your knees had became bruised and splintered, your hands hand wrinkled up and became sore from all the scrubbing.

After the 8th time of scrubbing the floor, Ragnar returned and crouched beside you with a cold look in his eyes.

“You were going to leave me today.” He accused.

You didn’t say anything to him, you kept your focus on the floor beneath you.

“Look at me.” He growled in a low voice.

You felt your knees grow weak as you brought your watery Y/E/C eyes up to his. For the first time it looked as though Ragnar was about to fall apart. His blue eyes were watery too and his face had shown the internal struggle he was forced into. So you understood why he had suddenly treated you like all the other slaves. That’s all you were, after all.

“Have I not treated you well? Have I not spoiled you even though you are but a slave of mine?” He asked.

“Yes Earl Ragnar. I am very grateful for that.” You whispered.

He sat on his bottom and stretched his legs out. “Then why did you try to leave me when I did not free you?”

He reached a hand out and tucked your hair behind your ear. It had taken you a second to fish out a decent explanation from your mind. When you felt his finger graze your cheek you found it hard to think.

“I had been under the impression that she had freed me.” You replied in a trembling voice.

He blinked and gave off a sarcastic smile. As though he had gotten so mad he was about to laugh.

“And she had a right to free you?” He asked.

“She was married to you.” You whispered.

“And then she divorced me which then she gave up all power to free you.” Even though his voice came out a low whisper the threat behind it couldn’t have been any more clear.

“It was a mistake I won’t make again.” You promised.

Ragnar reached forward and grabbed the material of your dress by your neck. Your heart instantly leapt to your throat and your body trembled. You flinched and closed your eyes, waiting for him to strike you. Nothing came. No pain and no yelling.

“I’m glad we’ve come to an understanding. Now come. Sit on my lap.” He spoke in a much softer voice.

You released the rag in your hand and crawled over to him. The moment you moved to sit in his lap his hands shot out to your waist and spun you so you were facing him. He was between your legs now and the view of it only made your legs tremble. You felt warmth flood between your legs and your breath became heavy. Suddenly it was so hot.

Ragnar kept a steady gaze in your eyes as he moved his hands up and down your body. You swore in that moment that you had been struck by lightning. Something hot and searing had bolted right through you. It was wrong but you didn’t want to leave your place. You actually enjoyed the Earl where he sat, with his hands moving up and down your body.

He removed his hands and brought them to your face. “The Gods gave you to me as a gift years ago. You come from Freya for she has made you to be the most beautiful girl I have ever seen.”

He dragged his hands to the back of your head where he cradled the back of your head with one hand and used to other to press yourself into his hard chest. The closeness of him made you burn. Oh how you suddenly wanted him possibly more than he wanted you.

You felt his hand on the back of your head push down until your forehead reached his. You closed your eyes preparing for the kiss to come. But again, nothing happened. Instead he chuckled softly. Almost as if in pain. You slowly opened your eyes to see that he too had closed his eyes, as if to revel in the moment. To cherish it.

“I now understand the pain I had made all my men feel when I told them that they were not to have you. Y/N, it is a true curse to see you and not to have you.”

You didn’t know what to say to that. For so long you had made yourself believe that Ragnar had looked at you like a daughter or maybe even a friend. But the feeling of something hard growing beneath you proved you wrong. Your cheeks burned hot and you actually found yourself reaching to hold his face in yours. You wanted to kiss him. You needed to kiss him. At the moment you were willing to give yourself to him for as long as he wanted.

Ragnar’s eyes opened and he let out a sigh. You brought your hands to his shoulders instead.

“Not now Y/N, but soon.” He whispered the promise and you bit your bottom lip to quiet the moan that was growing at the back of your throat. “Go back to your room. Bath yourself and rest. There is much for you to do tomorrow.”

Just like that he released you. Your heart was still trying to pound its way out of your chest, your legs were still trembling with a need that demanded Ragnar’s touch but you still did as he said. You climbed off him and marched right your room.

As soon as you closed the door you let yourself sink back to the floor and tried gain control over your erratic breathing. The events of that day seemed so harsh.

Ragnar wanted you. He promised that he would have you. Your body reacted to his touch so perfectly as though it was meant for him. You had just turned 18 so you were taken back as to why he denied himself of you. Then it had become so clear.

You were his flower and he was impatiently waiting for you to bloom.

He must not have realized that you were ready for picking. You could only guess that it was a good thing. For the time being because the world didn’t show much affection for a slave.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragnar finally takes the readers virginity and so begins the affair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: oral, smut, nsfw, fingering, language, dub-con

The next day you were preparing food for Ragnar when you saw something move out of the corner of your eyes. Another slave was approaching you.

“Earl Ragnar wishes to see you. He is in his room.” The other slave whispered.

You sighed and felt your entire body tremble. The thought of being alone with Earl Ragnar again made a fire ignite in your gut. Your heart pounded and your breathing became uneasy as you put your chores aside and slowly made your way to the Earl’s room. 

Ragnar sat on the edge of his bed with his top half completely bare. In his hand remained a small wooden bowl.

“You wished to see me, Earl Ragnar?” You asked softly.

Ragnar brought his eyes to you and very slowly scanned your body with his beautiful blue eyes.

“Yes. Come sit behind me. You will see why I need you.” He smiled as he pat the space behind him.

You immediately removed your boots and sat behind him as ordered. His naked back bared a deep angry red mark that looked like some kind of burn. You swallowed the lump in your throat.

Ragnar reached behind him and gripped your ankle. With one swift pull you were dragged closer to him with your leg wrapped around his left hip. He hiked your dress up and hooked your other leg around his hip. Your were straddling him now and still staring at his beautiful taut back.

“I want you to rub this on it.” He held up the wooden bowl.

You reached under his arm and carefully taken the bowl from him. In the bowl remained a thick clear gel. He got it from your Aloe Vera plant.

You dipped your finger in the cool gel and scooped up the substance. The gel nearly melted right into the warmth from his body. Your hands began to tremble as they slowly skimmed over his burn. Ragnar didn’t even flinch. He turned his head to look at you over his shoulder.

There was a certain warmth flooding between your thighs. Your face was burning hot from the hungry look in his eye. Ragnar was sitting completely still for one moment and the next he rolled right over so his waist was aligned with yours. There was something very hard poking your thigh beneath his trousers.

You had been pushed down onto the bed and the bowl that was in your hand rolled right onto the floor. You couldn’t breathe. Ragnar lowered himself onto his elbows and ran his hands through your beautiful hair.

“Can you feel what you do to me?” He asked as he grinded his hips into yours.

You thought you were going to die. Your face burned hot and your body tightened. A low moan threatened to escape your lips.

“I have waited long enough to finally have you in bed.” He pulled your dress up to your stomach and began placing soft kisses down to your waistline.

You felt another surge of heat burst through your abdomen. You watched him carefully as his face sunk down between your thighs. His tongue rummaged between your moistened folds and you couldn’t hold back the loud gasp or the breathy moan that followed.

Ragnar dragged his warm tongue down to your slit and dipped a finger in. You arched your back and bit your lip. This was torture. This was pure torture.

“So tight.” He whispered before placing a gentle kiss on your mound.

Your whole body jerked at the sensation.

“Come on my Slave. You can do better than that. Let me hear you.” He went right to your clit and swirled his tongue around in fast little circles.

“Ragnar!” You mewled.

He pulled away and climbed right back on top of you. His knee separated your thighs further apart. You stared in his blue eyes and bit your lip as you felt his erection slide up between your moistened folds.

“Don’t be nervous, Y/N. It won’t hurt much.” He assured before dragging his tongue across his glistening lips.

He reached down to line his tip against your entrance and you shuddered. A part of you was excited and the other part was scared. How the hell was that supposed to fit?

Ragnar answered your questioned by pushing his hips down slowly and you felt yourself slowly stretch around his girth. He leaned down and placed his thick lips against yours. You began to fidget beneath him, the ache between your legs was becoming uncomfortable.

He withdrew and lunged forward again. The ache returned but it soon faded and became replaced by pleasure. Ragnar dug his tongue between your parted lips and you were able to get a faint taste of yourself. He threaded his fingers through your hair and gave it a gentle tug so he could move his lips down to your neck.

Your back arched and you let out a loud moan as his hips smashed against yours.

“Mmm, I knew you would feel exquisite.” Ragnar spoke as he peppered your neck with gentle kisses.

He snapped his hips up and you felt him touch something. You didn’t know what it was but damn it felt good. He moved inside you and you felt your abdomen clench. Knots tied in your stomach and you felt something build inside you.

Your whole body trembled and your legs felt weak. He just kept pushing deeper inside you and kept rubbing that one good spot. His thrusts became more violent and brutal. His grip in your hair grew tighter and his whole body trembled above you.

You felt the knots in your stomach finally snap and your walls clamped down around his erection. Your vision flashed white and you felt a warm glow travel straight to your pelvic area.

“Ragnar, oh Gods.” You whimpered.

“That’s it, Baby. Fuck you feel so good.” He breathed before letting out a quiet groan.

He rolled his hips into yours and groaned a little louder. You could feel him swell inside you and then you felt hot seed coat your walls.

“Fuck, I love the feeling of you coming on my dick.” He whispered before nipping your ear.

You shuddered and let out a quiet whimper when he pulled out of you.

“My beautiful little slave. I nearly just finished and yet I’m not ready to let you go.” He whispered as he dragged a finger down your face. “You have always been and always will be, my little slave."


End file.
